


Hurt

by RevenantAvenger90



Series: Les Sans-culottes: Marvel Shorts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War - Freeform, Comics-Compliant, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevenantAvenger90/pseuds/RevenantAvenger90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve jerks backwards once, twice, three times, and Natasha watches her best friend die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

When the Civil War ends, Natasha is the one to bring in Steve. She is one of the ones to round up all of the heroes-at-large. She is the one who sits on the bench beside Steve at his trial.

Natasha is the first one who sees him jerk backwards once, twice, three times, and then fall as they are walking down the stairs.

She catches Steve, his bulk almost crushing her- he is much heavier than he looks- and lowers him to the steps, eyes wide and shocked at the sight of crimson staining the blue and the star on his chest. Steve’s eyes are wide and staring as he gasps vainly for breath, back arching even as she cradles him to her and puts her hand on his cheek. Blood wells up in his mouth to spill over his chin. His features tense, and tears glisten in his blue, blue eyes.

Steve Rogers stiffens; his next breath is a death rattle (Natasha knows it because she’s heard too many of them to count), and between one heartbeat and the next, her best friend dies in her arms.

Natasha is not one for sentiment. She is not one to cry over anything, but tears drip down her cheeks nonetheless, and her breath hitches, and all she can see are Steve’s blue, blue eyes gazing up at her in _apology h_ _urt betrayal why did all of this happen_ , and she’s shaking and murmuring a mantra of _no no no no no_ and tapping his cheek with numb fingers and _oh God he can’t be dead he just can’t be_ and she just can’t find the strength to breathe, anymore.

It _hurts._

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this, but I was bitten by the Bunny and just couldn't control myself.
> 
> Am I the only one who's both anticipating and dreading the upcoming Civil War movie?


End file.
